oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Anvildor
Anvildor is the Capital city of the Dwarven Nation of Teln, and serves as one of the first cities in the world, a monument to dwarven power and strength. History The history of Anvildor is long, slow and steady. The city is almost entirely underground, with scattered outposts above ground hidden in caves and alcoves that, to non-dwarves, appear as unassuming cliff-faces. In it's time, Anvildor has seen invasions of Drow, Aberrations from the deep, demons who seek their riches, powerful dragons, and they have beaten them all back. Once upon a time, the Dwarves of Anvildor lived in peace with their brothers of the Mountain tops, and their brothers of the deep, the Duergar, but the Duergar desired more power. They attempted a coup, assassinating the entirety of the Anvildor family in a matter of hours, and poisoned the current King Anvildor. It was only through the skills of General Wildbeard that he was saved, but on his death bed, the poison in his veins, King Anvildor named General Wildbeard his heir, with no other viable heirs in the Kingdom. In addition, the Mithril Council was formed, to split power between the two. In the years to come, King Wildbeard led his people well, and the time came many hundreds of years later when the humans came, asking for aid. That was when the dwarves came from their Mountainhome, annihilating the Orcish Army of the Second Orc War. It was King Wildbeard who slew the Black Orc King and his deadly Red Dragon Mount / Ally in combat, and claimed the red dragon's head and the Black Orc King's blade as trophies. After the Second Orc War, the Dwarves returned to their Mountainhome and kept trade with the humans of Haven. King Wildbeard having always kept a good relationship with the humans of the south, although his relations with the elves of An'doril have been somewhat soured thanks to the Mithril Council. In recent times, Drow and Aberrations have been harrying them, preventing them from aiding the humans of Haven properly in the third orcish war. Geography Anvildor lies within the Teln Mountains of the South, surrounded by some of the tallest peaks in the world, and dwells deep within the Earth. Anvildor is in a surprisingly good spot, having used their power and skill with the Earth to create a channel that feeds northward into the river known as 'Khaba's Path', giving the dwarves easy access to the sea, resulting in a subspecies of dwarves, eventually, known as sea dwarves. This trade route has proven extremely lucrative for the Kingdom of Egron. Within the interior, much of Anvildor is carved out incredibly well, with vast caverns underground, towering pillars holding up the roof of the city in the ground. Miners work day and night, carving fast writhing tendrils through the earth, ever searching for new, vast riches in the Earth. Inhabitants Anvildor is primarily inhabited by dwarves, but the next highest population comes from the Halflings, with whom the dwarves have an incredibly sturdy relationship with, one nearly as unshakable as their bond with the Kingdom of Egron. There are other races, naturally, and many humans and half-elves within the city are typically there for trading, or learning the Dwarven Craftsmanship, or perhaps learning technology from Halflings. There are even the rare elves who are more adventurers than their brothers and sisters, although some of those may be Drow as well... Religion Religion in Anvildor is greatly varied, spreading worship among all of the Dwarven Pantheon, although they naturally show most inclination towards Torag. However, other deities, such as Kols, Trudd and Grundinnar are given favor as well. Bolka is favored by dwarven bards and women, and during times of war, Clerics give homage to Angradd quite significantly. Law & Crime WIP People & Places of Interest WIP Category:Cities